


The Things I Hate Come So Naturally

by orphan_account



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Abuse, Anal Sex, Blood, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Collars, Dominance, F/M, Humiliation, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Oral Sex, Pain, Submission, Topping from the Bottom, bottom!Derek, dubcon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-27
Updated: 2013-02-02
Packaged: 2017-11-27 02:06:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/656881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek's relationship with Kate wasn't exactly lolly pops and rainbows. After Derek tells Kate what he is, she takes it upon herself to train him. Part 1 of 2.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ColetheWolf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ColetheWolf/gifts), [qhuinn (tekla)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tekla/gifts), [BirdyMarie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BirdyMarie/gifts).



> -The title was inspired by "Dance On Our Graves" by Paper Route.  
> -This is unbeta'ed. There may be typos.  
> -Part 2 will be Derek / Stiles.  
> -I blame Bridget.

**Part One: Kate**

It had started so slowly. At least it felt like it started slowly. When you were fifteen years old it was hard to say how fast time was really moving on any given day. A month could feel like forever when you were waiting for that perfect girl to notice you. And when she did… it was all a blur. The way she smiled made his heart ache. She was the one for him. She had to be.

Derek waited to tell her about what he really was until he felt like he could trust her. It was on his sixteenth birthday, only a few months after the first time they had spoken to each other, that he revealed himself to her. In return, she had revealed herself to him. The first time that they were together he had nearly lost control. It wasn’t like anything he had ever expected and when she had to hold his arms down, her fingers tight around his wrists to keep his claws from pushing forward, he was grateful. The last thing he wanted to do was hurt her.

The next time, she suggested that they take better precautions. It made sense. She made love to him with his arms stretched over his head, his wrists bound tightly to the metal frame of her day bed with the sash of her cotton bath robe. When his claws had come out and his fangs poked, kittenish, against his lips as she moved like silk on top of him something changed. Kate back handed him, sharp and sudden, across the face. It had been enough to startle him out of losing control, the taste of his own blood on his tongue from where his lip caught against his fang.

Afterwards she apologized and said that she was afraid. That seeing him like that, eyes glowing blue and features turned feral, scared her. He thanked her for her honesty. Derek promised that he would try harder.

In a matter of weeks, Derek had begun to feel a sort of eager dread when he knew that he would get to spend time with Kate. He didn’t lose control any longer. She had beaten that out of him. When they were together, he was the model of composure. Maybe that’s why she tried so hard to break him. Waiting and watching, smiling when she went just far enough to make the blue flash momentarily. Waiting to find some sign of weakness that would give her a reason to be even harder on him.

There had been one day in particular that still sat at the forefront of his mind. Derek had barely been in the door when she had slammed it shut and pushed him up against the frame, stealing his breath away with a biting kiss. Her fingers were on his throat, palm pressing hard into his trachea until black began to swirl before his eyes. Although he was stronger than her, taller than her, he never pushed her away. She was delicate, breakable. Never once had he ever touched her violently, even if it was to protect himself. Not when she slapped him or dug her manicured nails into his skin hard enough to draw long stripes of blood. Not when she gagged him or tied his hands so tightly that he couldn’t feel his fingers any longer.

He trusted her.

“I got you a gift,” she whispered as she dropped her hand down from his throat. She pulled something out that had been half stuffed in her jacket pocket. The chains of the collar clinked together, the steel bright in the warm light of her living room. Before he could say anything, she was leaning up on her tip-toes to lock it around his throat, sharp metal prongs pressing into him.

“Certain precautions have to be taken with rabid dogs, you know.” She chuckled like it was a joke. He tried to smile, but it quickly turned into a wince when she pulled on the lead, the chain wrapped several times around her slender fingers. The links tightened, the prongs digging unforgivingly into his skin. She jerked the lead, dragging him to his knees as the prongs gouged in, hard enough to break throat his skin and lodge themselves nearly half an inch in his flesh. The blood welled sluggishly, dripping along his spine and down into the hollow above his collar bones. Staining the white t-shirt he wore.

“What do we say?” she asked sweetly, raising an eye brow as she stood over him. Derek struggled to keep himself in check, the pain agonizing. When she pulled even tighter, forcing his head back as the prongs toward the front of the collar sunk deeper, he gasped, unable to help the moisture that gathered at the corner of his hazel eyes.

“Th… thank…” he stammered. The boy swallowed but that only made the pain worse. The choked off sound he made was pathetic and he knew it. Some part of his instinct raged against this. The wild part of his brain that he could never quite turn off shrieked at him that he was being an idiot. She was a human. Weak. Easily overcome. It should have been him holding _her_ down. Showing her just how much stronger he was. But he couldn’t… he just couldn’t do it.

“God, you’re adorable,” she looked so pleased with herself. “You’re being such a good boy today. Just for that? I’ll let you taste me. How does that sound?” Holding the lead in her right hand, she grasped her knee length skirt with her left. She slowly tugged the fabric up with her fingers until she had gathered it all into her fist, lifting it just out of the way so that Derek could see that she wasn’t wearing anything beneath. When he glanced up at her shyly, she rolled her eyes. “Well?”

Derek leaned forward, hesitating when he found that she was still holding the leash tightly enough that his every movement caused the metal to dig harder. Trying his best to ignore the way that the blood was dripping from his throat, causing his skin to itch, he tentatively put his hands on her thighs. When she didn’t do anything to dissuade him, the boy sunk a little lower to sit on his knees, legs folded neatly beneath him so that he was at the proper level. The flowery edge of Kate’s skirt was brushing against his cheeks as he kissed her inner thigh, nuzzling affectionately against her soft skin. It never failed to amaze him how delicate she was.

She had never let him do this before. Something about dogs having dirty mouths. But she wasn’t stopping him now as he slowly brushed his mouth against her slit… He flinched, expecting her to jerk him away at the last moment, but she didn’t. Derek could hear her heart, pulse rising just a little. The scent of her arousal faint, but already there. Even though it literally hurt him to do so, he dipped is head so that he could lick her. His tongue slid flat against her skin at first, but then slipped deeper, dragging up wetly between her folds. Catching in a way that made her sigh.

As he lapped up into her, he found himself breathing harder. The prongs were deep in his throat, skin unable to heal while the intrusive bits of metal remained. It wasn’t long before she was rocking toward his mouth, the leash pulled even tighter as if she was getting some sort of pleasure out of seeing him in pain. Her other hand, having tucked her skirt up out of the way, was on his hair. Running her fingers through the messy strands and forcing him harder against her.

When it was over, when she had come and he was still pressing so hard within his own snugly fitting jeans that it hurt, she finally undid the collar and tossed it aside. There were two rows of neat, deep holes in his neck. While they were quick to heal, the blood was still there, sticky as it dried on his skin. “Good. Now remember. No touching yourself. Not until I say you’re allowed.” The boy nodded as he knelt there, taking a slow deep breath to steady himself and biting down hard enough on his tongue to taste copper. It took every last ounce of will power he had not to give in to that desire to show Kate that she only had the upper hand on him because he allowed it.

At least he thought he was allowing it. It was getting to the point where he wasn’t entirely sure that he could have followed through on those fantasies. He wasn’t entirely sure if he could have still gotten hard without her telling him exactly what to do and when to do it. Shit. Who was he kidding? She had been the one calling the shots from the start.

The only way that she would ever consent to sex now was if he was fully bound. The restraints were tucked beneath her mattress, secured to the metal rungs at the head and foot of the bed. Derek didn’t struggle when she pushed him down on his back and locked the leather cuffs tightly around his thin wrists and ankles. Only after watching him with a predatory smile as he removed his clothing. “Tsk… Slowly,” she reminded him, clucking her tongue once in warning. “And don’t forget to fold them.” Kate wouldn’t even touch him until he had placed everything in a neat pile off to the side, as if she thought that one day she would have to shove the clothing into his arms and hide him. If that ever happened, it would be his being locked down to her bed that was more of a problem than scattered clothing.

The way she watched him always made his stomach clench. He loved her, he thought hazily as she mounted him while keeping all of her own clothing on, but he didn’t always understand her. Scratch that. He rarely understood her. At times like this, when she had decided that he had been good enough to warrant her attention, though? Nothing mattered except for how she felt.

Usually he was able to hold back, even when she road him hard and fast. It was partially willpower, but mostly his supernatural sense of stamina that saved him. If he had been normal – if he had been human – it would have been too much every single time. There were rules, because Kate said that there were rules. Even though he knew that she took precautions, he had been forbidden from coming inside of her.

Usually, he was able to hold back.

Maybe it was the way that she had put the collar on him, the way that the prongs were pressing again into just healed skin. It might have been the way she swiveled and rocked, or maybe how her finger nails raked down over his chest again and again just so she could see the bright red welts that she could leave before they vanished like they had never been there in the first place. Whatever it was, Derek tried desperately to think of something to keep himself from finishing before she told him that he could. It wasn’t working. “Kate, please. I can’t…” he tried to beg but she shoved three fingers into his open mouth to silence him. Talking was against the rules, unless she told him to talk.

The rules weren’t going to keep him from peaking, though. His eyes flooding bright blue and he gasped, a hollow, helpless sound that seemed to echo in the small room. And that was it. The blonde’s eyes narrowed as she quickly pulled herself from his cock. Looking disgusted, she crawled up over his chest without any regard for the fact that her shins were pressing down uncomfortably on his shoulders, her knees poised at either side of his head.

“Get it out,” she hissed, her hazel eyes glaring down at him as she grasped his hair. “ _Now_.” All he could do was comply, his hands balling into fists as he tugged inadvertently at his restraints. She lowered herself right against his mouth so that he could lick, his tongue sweeping up into her in a desperate attempt to undo his mistake. This had only happened once before. And like before, once she was satisfied that he had done a thorough job, she got up from the bed and sighed.

“I wouldn’t have to do this if you could control yourself,” Kate stated matter-of-factly as she smoothed her skirt back down into place and checked her hair in the mirror while Derek was left to lay, panting, the rest of his release cooling, streaked across the taught muscles of his stomach. As she touched up her makeup, he tugged weakly against the restraints. He didn’t know why they seemed so much stronger than they should have been. Then again, he had never tried to break through them. He was afraid to find out what Kate would do if he did.

When she left without a word and he could hear the front door slamming, he knew that he was going to have to come up with yet _another_ excuse for why he would be getting home so late.

But he would. Every time. Because he loved her.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Years after Kate made him what he was, Derek finds that Stiles can give him what he really needs. Part 2 of 2.

**Part 2: Stiles**

 

It was different with Stiles.

Derek tried to bury his feelings for the boy for the longest time, but things sort of came to a head after the business with the kanima. It was difficult to explain away why Stiles had been able to feel his heart beating so rapidly when the teenager had fallen prone on top of him. Not to mention that he had gotten slightly hard. There was definitely no explaining _that_.

The age difference bothered him. Derek did everything he could to avoid ever getting into a situation where things could go too far between them. It was months before they did anything more than kiss. When they did have sex, it was because Stiles pushed until he couldn’t find any more excuses. The boy was surprisingly insistent, so they compromised. He didn’t want to hurt Stiles and since he was the only one of them who could quickly heal from any incidental pain… it had just made more sense at the time.

“You’re sure?” Stiles asked, caught somewhere between sounding uncertain and overly eager. Derek didn’t think that this was the right time to still be asking questions. Not when they were alone in his loft, door locked, clothes already gone. Stiles had Derek backed up against the bed, the mattress pressing into the backs of his calves, and he was asking if he was sure _now_?

“Yeah,” Derek breathed as he slid his hands up along the teenager’s sides, irises beginning to bleed red around the edges. “Wouldn’t have said it if I wasn’t.” As his hands ghosted down over Stiles’ hips, he leaned closer so that he could drag the tip of his nose over the boy’s jaw. A gentle caress, at least until he got to the boy’s earlobe. Biting down harder than he meant to, Stiles yelped.

“Dude,” Stiles laughed, already flushed skin going a darker shade of pink. But Derek could sense that he wasn’t embarrassed. There hadn’t been so much as a momentary hint of self-consciousness, even when he had impatiently jerked the boy’s clothes off and first shoved him into the rough brick wall. Stiles had just pushed and pushed until he couldn’t take it any longer. What had begun as a routine make out session was quickly becoming more serious.

It was more intimidating than Derek would have liked to admit – he hadn’t been with anyone since Kate. In New York there had been once when he was close, but at the last minute the girl had gone all soft. She had expected him to be some sort of big, bad wolf and he simply wasn’t. She expected that the dark, mysterious stranger she had brought home was going to be the aggressor… but he couldn’t. It just wasn’t in him. Kate had trained him too well to wait, to take orders, and never to act unless he was given permission.

It pretty much killed any chance of a sex life he had with most normal people.

Stiles could tell that there was something out of the ordinary when the usually quiet werewolf became even more stoic once they hit the bed. All of that growly, annoyed snark vanished and the boy was left straddling someone who was miles away from what he had expected. At first he suspected that maybe Derek was just being gentle. But that wasn’t it. He was hesitant, not even making a move…

“Damn, man. You gonna make me do all the work here?” Stiles sighed. Careful was one thing. This was something else entirely. It was kind of a turn off. “Do you not want me, or…?”

“No,” the alpha said quickly. “No, I want you. I just…” God this was embarrassing. It wasn’t like he and Stiles were all that sweet to each other, but the teenager was miles away from how cruel Kate had been. It was that cruelty that had become his expectation, though. He didn’t know what to do. He was a twenty two year old who had no freaking idea how to go about taking what he wanted.

“H-hey, don’t worry about it,” Stiles interjected quickly as he saw the frustration beginning to shadow the alpha’s face. It was just sex. No big deal. Derek didn’t need to get his panties in a twist. It was supposed to be fun, and if it wasn’t… what was the point? The boy, albeit feeling like he was doing something completely disallowed, took charge. It was strange at first, especially when Derek didn’t even let him know that he wasn’t ready… that maybe he should have used a little more lube or used his fingers longer. Stiles felt sort of awful, but at the same time the alpha was getting off on the discomfort. It was… bizarre. But he went with it.

So the first time wasn’t exactly perfect. But that was alright, because they decided that the only way for it to get better was to just keep at it. It wasn’t long before Stiles realized it wasn’t the pain, exactly, that Derek liked. He needed to be told what to do. It was something that he never would have expected of the wolf, but when he happened to give a thoughtless command, he found it would be followed. Stiles began pressing the boundaries a little more, seeing just what he could get Derek to do. In public, the alpha was in charge… but it was the complete opposite when they were alone.

It was maybe six months after the first time they had been together when Stiles decided that he was going to go all out. If Derek liked having his hands held down, liked being manhandled (as much as he could manage anyway, given the strength difference) – then it stood to reason that he would like taking it a step farther. Right?  He never would have done anything to hurt him… not on purpose. Not really. Even though Derek could still frustrate the hell out of him at times, he cared about the stubborn jerk.

Stiles didn’t wait for the pack to be busy, this time. He had specifically asked them to stay away all weekend. He wanted them to have the loft to themselves and if anyone interrupted, he promised that he would make their life a living hell for the rest of the school year. Now that he had his own key to the place, he came in to set things up while Derek was out. When the alpha came back, he was waiting on the sofa, flipping through a comic book. The older man looked a little surprised to see Stiles, but he locked the door behind him and hung his jacket over a hook on the wall.

“I didn’t expect you,” Derek admitted as he walked toward the couch, looking mildly concerned. Things had been quiet for the last month or so, which left the alpha on edge. He was always expecting something awful to happen. He just couldn’t wrap his head around things being safe for any of them.

“No more talking,” Stiles said shortly as he motioned for Derek to kneel. The alpha bristled for a moment, but he obeyed. As the boy rolled up the comic and used it to lift the alpha’s chin, he smiled, his other hand stroking his slender fingers back through Derek’s dark hair. “I managed to get you all to myself for today. No one knocking… no one calling… Which reminds me. Phone?” He held out his empty hand, waiting for Derek to fork over his phone. Quickly turning it off, Stiles left it on the coffee table next to his, which was already equally inaccessible.

Tapping Derek gently on the cheek with the rolled up comic, Stiles licked his lips. He had never taken things this far but the way that Derek was so eager to follow his commands just… it electrified him. Having that sort of power over someone who could have ripped him in half? He was already a little hard just thinking about the possibilities. “Shirt off,” he said as he tossed the comic onto the table next to the phones and wandered over to the desk that was near the broad window. “Stay right there.”

As Derek was slipping his long sleeved shirt off, Stiles was opening a drawer to find the collar he had stashed there. It was supple, black leather. An actual honest to god dog collar because he wasn’t really sure how to purchase a person collar from a website without his dad asking questions. The sites always said that they were discrete but if some box came to their house marked “XXX Restraints Company” he would probably have had an aneurysm. After his dad was done grounding him for the rest of his life, of course.

When Stiles turned back, Derek was putting his now folded shirt on the table. He always folded his clothes. It was the weirdest thing, but he didn’t question the alpha’s moments of compulsiveness. Everyone had their quirks. The boy carefully, reverently slid the leather collar around the alpha’s throat. He clasped it loosely, not wanting to accidentally cut off Derek’s ability to breathe. Leaning down, he kissed the older man on the forehead as he mumbled, “You’re like the _actual_ best. Have I ever told you that?”

Derek smiled lopsidedly, although he looked almost troubled by the collar. Stiles furrowed his brow a little. “Not too tight, is it?” Derek shook his head, still perfectly silent. “Okay, good. Now…” Stiles absently pressed a palm against the front of his jeans as his other had ran a thumb over Derek’s lower lip. “Any time I put this on you, you’re going to do exactly what I say. No questions. Do you understand?” Derek nodded.

Undoing the front of his pants, Stiles wrapped a hand around the base of his cock. As his other hand moved to slide up along the alpha’s now bare shoulder until he could hook a finger into the loose collar, tugging him closer. Derek didn’t hesitate to follow, his body bending as he looked up at Stiles with attentive hazel eyes. The alpha never lost control with him when they were together. Not even once. Stiles had never seen so much as a flash of red eyes or the hint of fangs when they were in alone. It was kind of uncanny.

Dragging the head of his cock against Derek’s lower lip, the teenager felt a faint tremor run through the wolf’s skin. He was always so restrained, but there were times when it seemed that there was something else running beneath the surface. Stiles wanted to push, to dig it up, until Derek couldn’t hide it any longer… but he had yet to reach that point. “Suck,” he instructed softly as he drew the alpha’s head down, taking a shaky breath when Derek’s lips wrapped around him. No matter how many times they did this, he didn’t think he’d ever get used to how good the alpha looked on his knees.

With his hand at the back of Derek’s neck, fingers hooked into the collar, Stiles groaned. There was nothing half-hearted or tentative about the way that the alpha’s tongue moved and the boy had trouble not automatically thrusting toward the sensation as Derek engulfed him. The older man’s nose was nestled against the trail of dark hair that started just below his navel, breathing him in although it seemed like breathing wasn’t something he was able to do much of right now. Even though Stiles hadn’t blatantly commanded it, Derek kept his hands at his sides, arms soldier-stiff and hands curled into loose fists.

“Behind your back,” Stiles managed to get out, his voice hitching. “Your hands. Don’t wanna see you move ‘em. Not ‘til I say.” And the alpha complied. Derek folded his arms behind his back, holding them so he didn’t accidentally lose his grip. Unable to help himself, Stiles rocked slowly in and out of Derek’s mouth, feeling the slick brush of his tongue each time. Closing his eyes, he tilted his head back and shivered. “ _Nh_ … god, you should not be allowed to be so good at this.”

The wolf drew a sharp breath when Stiles pulled at the collar, yanking him back as he balanced in front of the boy, pupils gone large and black. He didn’t need super senses to tell how badly Derek wanted him. But he never would have said a word. He would have just waited, hoping for permission.

“I was gonna tie you up,” Stiles said, trying to sound casual and  imagining that he was probably failing. It was difficult for him to sound anything but eager when Derek was so willing. He could have done anything. _Anything_. And he didn’t think that the alpha would have even complained. It was almost frightening how appealing that was. “But you’re so good at restraining yourself that I don’t think I even need to. So how about you get up. Ditch the clothes. Get on the bed.”

And that was just what he did. Before Derek went toward the walled off section of the loft where his bed was, however, Stiles caught him by the arm and stopped him. “Wait…” The alpha looked confused, silently raising an eye brow, but then snorting softly and smiling when Stiles pulled him into a slow kiss. The boy’s pants were barely clinging to his hips and they slipped further when he pressed Derek back against the edge of the couch, grinding up against him as he bit at the alpha’s lower lip. Only now did he illicit a low moan as he arched back into the teenager’s body. There was a moment when the alpha’s hand nearly moved to slip between them, but he stopped himself.

“No,” Stiles breathed. “Do it. Together.” The stunted command was enough to make Derek take his hand from the boy’s hip, wrapping his fingers loosely around as he squeezed both of their cocks together. Stiles was rutting up against him and if Derek hadn’t been in such perfect control of himself, the scent of the boy’s arousal alone would have been enough to make him lose it. Stiles was kissing him so hard now that he wasn’t entirely sure that they were even going to make it to the bed.  Especially not when he began sliding his hand up and down – he could feel the boy pulsing, his breath catching as the alpha rubbed his thumb roughly over his slit.

“S-stop,” Stiles gasped. “Bed. Now.”

He was being pushed, the boy’s hands at his lower back to usher him across the living room and toward the bed. There were a lot of things that Stiles wanted right now, but first thing’s first. Pointing to the mattress, Stiles was already rustling around in the nightstand. “Lay on your back. Hold your legs open and…” He glanced up, going pink when he saw that Derek was already doing just that. He was fast. The alpha’s cock was hard against his stomach but he wasn’t touching himself – he hadn’t been given permission. Instead his knees were open, hips canted upwards and…

Stiles had to stop and take a slow breath to calm down.

Finding the bottle of lube, he clumsily poured some into his hand, nearly knocking the rest of the bottle to the ground as he put it on the nightstand. Fingers slippery, he slicked up his cock before rubbing the rest against Derek’s skin. He teased with two fingers as he kissed the alpha’s knee, slowly swirling his fingertips before pressing them in. Derek gasped wordlessly and quickly bit his tongue to keep from making another sound, which made Stiles realize that he had never told the older man that he could stop being quiet.

“…Derek,” the boy laughed against the inside of the alpha’s thigh. “You don’t have to…  I want to hear you. Tell me what you want.” Working his fingers deeper, he looked up over the other man’s body, brown eyes taking it all in. Derek was beautiful. He was pretty sure that he would have strangled him for saying that out loud, but that didn’t make it any less true. He was all hard angles, as if he’d been chiseled out of marble. And not a scar on him. Not like his skin, which bruised and scarred so easily, showing every stupid mistake and accident he’d ever had.

“I want you,” Derek said quietly, looking almost uncertain that he should be speaking even now.

“Don’t have to ask me twice,” Stiles muttered as he added a third finger for just long enough to make the alpha groan before he pulled back and motioned for Derek to move. The alpha shifted, his legs half curled beneath him, clearly confused. The boy settled against the pillows, letting his eyes wander up over Derek’s body as he smiled. “You want me?”

Derek furrowed his brow, frowning slightly. “Stiles…” Usually the boy took him on his back or stomach. Once or twice they’d done it up against a wall but that was tricky. And then there was that time where he’d just bent him over the couch. But they’d never done it like this.

“Ride me,” Stiles said, his arms stretched out over the pillows to either side of him. Although Derek hesitated for a moment, he didn’t wait for all that long. It was a direct order. It was a hell of a lot easier to just lay back and let Stiles take him how he wanted, when he wanted, but this was something else. It was control, of a sort.  Something he wasn’t at all used to. Still, if it was what Stiles wanted…

Derek moved onto his hands and knees, crawling over top of the boy as he kissed up along his chest. Stiles tilted his head back, exposing his neck to allow the alpha to nuzzle his skin and lick at his pulse. His heart was thrumming loudly and he couldn’t help the way that his cock twitched as he felt Derek’s warm breath so close to his ear. That didn’t last for long, though, because Derek was reaching down as he positioned himself. Straddling Stiles’ hips, with one hand on the boy’s chest, he slowly eased back.

They moaned simultaneously as the alpha impaled himself, Stiles’ hands gripping the sheets. He had told himself that he wasn’t going to touch. He was going to make Derek do it all himself. He wanted to touch… but maybe he needed to learn to have the same sort of restraint that Derek seemed to have mastered. So instead of touching flesh, he clawed at the sheets until his knuckles went white.

“Oh my _god_ ,” Stiles groaned as he bucked up inadvertently. Derek froze, his mouth hanging open as his hand slid up to grasp the boy’s shoulder. The alpha could take the mild pain – almost savored it at this point, considering that he healed so quickly. Instead of avoiding the burn that came with taking Stiles deeper, he did it all at once. Suddenly he was bottomed out, seated firmly in the boy’s lap. Both of them needed a moment.

When Derek began moving again, though, he moved slowly. Feeling every inch of Stiles stretching him open. It left him feeling surprisingly weak in the knees. That was enough at first, but the teenager couldn’t help himself. His hands had wandered to Derek’s thighs, rolling up each time the alpha slid all the way down. Harder. Faster. Stiles pushed an arm behind him to prop himself closer, his other hand reaching up to grasp the collar as he tugged Derek into a messy kiss, panting and gasping.

“Don’t stop,” he slurred, barely aware of what he was saying as he kept Derek close. For a second he could have sworn that he saw the alpha’s eyes flickering red. But maybe it was just a trick of the light. Squeezing his own eyes shut, he tried to hold back, but it wasn’t working. Pressing his forehead against Derek’s, he felt one of the older man’s hands moving behind his back to hold him up so he wouldn’t have to hold himself. It left his hand free…

Immediately reaching between them, he began stroking the alpha with rough, disjointed strokes. The wolf practically howled, throwing his head back as he drove Stiles harder into him while trying to thrust up into his hand at the same time. Each time he bore down, white hot pleasure sparked behind his eyes, making him shudder as the boy’s cock drove into that perfect spot inside of him. He was so close, but he couldn’t…

As Stiles cried out, Derek drew a shallow, gasping breath. The boy’s blunt nails were digging into his thighs as he arched beneath him. He was moaning his name. He sounded so completely broken and… the alpha was clinging to the last threads of control he had as he felt the hot rush of Stiles filling him. “Derek… _fuck_ … come for me.”

That was all it took. The alpha nearly choked on it. He shook hard enough that he had to lean forward, pressing the boy down hard into the mattress as he pressed his face into Stiles’ shoulder. He came between them, spilling thick and hot over the boy’s quickly working hand – shooting until both of them were unavoidably sticky and panting, struggling to catch a solid breath. When they stopped moving, all Derek could hear was the still frantic pounding of Stiles’ heart. And he couldn’t smell a damn thing but the boy. Then again, that might have been because his face was tucked against his throat.

Reaching up slowly, Stiles one-handedly undid the collar and tossed it toward the far side of the bed. Cupping the alpha’s face, he pulled Derek into a long, lingering kiss. When he pulled away because he desperately needed to breathe, he let out a soft laugh. It was Derek who spoke first, though.

“…Thank you,” he murmured, letting his forehead rest against Stiles’ again.

The boy blinked, but smiled. “Heh. You’re welcome?” Ruffling the older man’s hair, he nuzzled against his cheek. “I know you’d do anything for me… I hope you realize that I’d do anything for you, too.”


End file.
